Fantasie im Schneegestöber
by Angus the Cat
Summary: Trauer und Verlust. Fantasie im Schneegestöber des Herzens. Lest es und findet es selbst heraus. Kapitel 3 ist endlich! on. Was bringt die Zukunft? Gibt es ein Happy End? COMPLETE
1. Versprechen

So, meine erste Story. *freu*

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Disclaimer: Ich verdien damit kein Geld, die Originalcharaktere gehören J.K. Rowling und bloß ihr total abgedrehtes Verhalten (also das der Figuren, net J.K.) und diese total hirnrissige Handlung gehören mir.

**Warnung:** das entspringt alles meiner kranken Fantasie (das allein sollte schon Warnung genug sein)

Es ist eine traurige Geschichte. Mehr kann ich eigentlich nicht sagen. Lest selbst.

_Widmung:_ so, an erster Stelle mal mir selbst, dann Tarivi und Soror Lucis. Und auch für meine liebe Schwester nin-chan und nicht zu vergessen Nyria.

Ganz besonderer Dank an Tarivi, die mich immer unterstützt und mich dazu überredet hat, meine Storys hochzuladen.

Genauso viel Dank auch an Soror Lucis, die sich freundlicherweise dazu bereit erklärt hat, meine Story Beta zu lesen.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Fantasie im Schneegestöber

Arme umschlangen seine Hüften, ein Kopf erschien neben ihm und legte sich auf seine Schulter. Eine sanfte Stimme flüsterte ihm Liebkosungen ins Ohr. Die Hände fuhren langsam unter sein Hemd, der Mund hatte aufgehört zu sprechen und bedeckte stattdessen seinen Hals mit Küssen.

Es war, als wenn die Liebe ihn ernähren könnte, als wenn er nie mehr etwas anderes brauchte. Er wusste, aus irgendeinem Grund, konnte das nicht möglich sein, es war falsch. Aber warum? Es tat doch so gut.

Es war keine Erregung, keine Erotik, es war nur ein Erfüllen von Sehnsucht. Etwas, das die tiefen Wunden und die Leere in seiner Seele auszufüllen schien. Warum war er so leer? Woher kamen die Wunden? Eigentlich war das nicht wichtig, es zählte nur, dass sie geheilt und die Leere aufgefüllt wurde.

Was konnte falsch daran sein, wenn es ihn erfüllte? Seine Sehnsucht vertilgte?

Aber irgendetwas stimmte hier wirklich nicht. Seine Sehnsucht begann zu wachsen. Egal wie sanft die Küsse waren, mit welcher Anmut die Hände ihn berührten.

Er drehte sich um, sah sein Gegenüber an. Wollte auch ihn mit Zärtlichkeiten überschütten Warum konnte er das Gesicht nicht richtig erkennen? Nur das Lächeln war zu sehen, die Augen lagen im Schatten. Warum tat es so weh, ihn anzuschauen?

Das Lächeln wurde traurig, der Kopf neigte sich zu ihm herunter. Ein letztes Lächeln, ein letzter Kuss und plötzlich war er ein weit entfernter Punkt, immer weiter entfernte er sich, bis gar nichts mehr zu sehen war.

Er merkte wie er weinte. Die Tränen liefen stumm an den Wangen hinunter. Er schwieg. Große Jungs weinen nicht. Er hörte seine Stimme immer noch. Doch er konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen und plötzlich war er jünger, war wieder ein kleines Kind.

Er fühlte sich verlassen, leer. Wollte alles aufgeben. Ein anderer Junge kam vorbei. War das auch er? Wie vorhin, nur jünger? Sein Freund? Mehr als das? Er nahm ihn in den Arm, tröstete ihn. Nein, es waren andere Arme, fast genauso vertraut. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein Kopf schmerzte und hörte nicht auf. Die Bilder verschwammen langsam. Was geht hier vor? Wo bin ich? WER bin ich?

Dunkelheit umfing in, schwärzer als die Nacht. Bin ich tot? Nein, der Schmerz in seinem Kopf dröhnte immer noch. Das Pochen wurde laut, lauter, immer lauter. Monoton gab es einen Rhythmus vor. Gefühle kamen wieder hoch. Die Angst, die ihn bis heute begleitete, Gefühllosigkeit, die er spielte, Trauer, die er verbarg.

Er versuchte sich abzuwenden, verschloss die Augen. Nein, er hatte sie schon vorher verschlossen. Warum schon vorher verschlossen. Warum musste er sie öffnen? Und was kam dann? Was würde passieren? Hatte er eine Wahl?

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Er lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Sofa. Er erinnerte sich, dort hatte er sich gestern hingelegt. War es erst gestern gewesen? Es hätte auch Jahre her sein können. Sein Kopf pochte dumpf. Er hatte wieder zuviel getrunken.

War es schlimmer bevor er getrunken hatte oder jetzt danach? Es war auch egal, er würde einfach wieder etwas trinken. Und wenn er wieder einschlief? War es besser wach zu sein oder zu schlafen? Jedes Mal suchten ihn diese Träume heim.

Erst waren sie wieder zusammen, dann verließ er ihn. Ließ in zurück in Trauer und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Reichte es nicht, dass er ihn einmal verlassen hatte, musste sich das jede Nacht wiederholen?

Stöhnend setzte er sich auf. Der Alkohol tat seinem Körper nicht gut, soviel war, aber das konnte man auch in jedem Schulbuch oder Drogenbroschüre lesen. Dafür lähmte er seinen Geist, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

Wenn er zum Alkoholiker wurde, was soll's! Irgendwann starb sowieso jeder, was machte es da für einen Unterschied, ob er heute oder morgen ins Gras biss? Vielleicht waren sie wenigstens im Tod vereint. Er griff nach dem Glas, es war leer. Mühsam stand er auf und suchte die Flasche, nur noch halbvoll. Oder eher halbleer? So wie er sich fühlte, halbleer.

Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich Eiswürfel für seine Drinks zu holen. Sie verfälschten den Geschmack und er musste bis in die Küche laufen. Der Geschmack war ihm sowieso egal, ob warmer oder kalter Alkohol, beides landete im Blut. Warum sich dafür noch mehr Mühe machen?

Seine Hände zitterten, als er die Flasche öffnete und sich einschenkte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er mal so enden würde? Die ganze Geschichte war sowieso unglaublich, manchmal fragte er sich, ob er nicht alles geträumt hatte. Wäre es besser gewesen? Wer weiß.

Der Schmerz wäre nicht so groß, warum auch? Im Traum kann man viel erleben aber nicht das, was sie geteilt hatten, ganz sicher nicht.

Wie lang war es her? Unwichtig, die Erinnerung schmerzte nur.

Was sollte er tun? Noch eine Flasche aufmachen? Er hatte sein Glas auf einen Zug geleert und füllte es wieder auf. Vielleicht sollte er heute einfach versuchen sich umzubringen, dann wären die Probleme beseitigt. Was konnte er sonst tun? Nichts.

Wenn man mehrere Flaschen billigen Alkohol intus hatte, war man allerhöchstens noch fähig, sich von einem Turm zu stürzen. Es war sicher schon verwunderlich genug, dass er überhaupt noch klare Gedanken fassen konnte.

Klare Gedanken? Den Letzten hatte er sicher gehabt, bevor das alles anfing. Oder als es vorbei schien. Oder als es doch wieder klappte. Je nachdem, wie klar seine Gedanken sein sollten. Auf jeden Fall klarer als sein Blick.

Er stapfte ins Bad. Seine Augen brannten. Sie waren rot, knallrot. Er drehte den Wasserhahn auf und befeuchtete sein Gesicht. Nicht viel besser. Er hielt einfach den ganzen Kopf drunter. Prustend kam er wieder hoch.

Warum machte er das? War es nicht sowieso egal, wenn sie ihn vom Boden kratzten? Sollte er wirklich springen?

Verdammt! Warum bin ich eigentlich immer so gut und moralisch? Kann ich mir denn nicht einfach den Tod gönnen

Das Wasser rauschte immer noch. Langsam drehte er den Hahn zu.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach den Spiegel abhängen. Er war viel zu moralisch. Man konnte ihm nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Er hatte keine eigene Meinung. Immer die andere. Er war immer auf der anderen Seite.

Dort konnte man sicher gut leben, auf der anderen Seite. Wäre ein interessanter Versuch. Die andere Seite. Sicher wäre er dort ungestört.

Wenn nicht? Egal. Dann bring ich mich um. Dann ist alles vorbei. 

_Und wenn nicht?_

Das kann ich dann immer noch entscheiden.

_Hast du dann noch eine Wahl?_

Und wenn schon, habe ich jetzt eine? Wer kann mir versprechen, dass es besser wird? Das es nicht noch schlimmer kommt?

Er hatte es ihm versprochen. Hatte versprochen, immer bei ihm zu bleiben. Hatte es gebrochen. Er hatte ihm immer vertraut, was sollte er noch tun? Seine Versprechen waren nichts wert, jetzt nicht mehr, jetzt, wo es vorbei war.

Was war mit seinen? Hatte er seine Versprechen gehalten? Oh ja, und er hatte ihm immer verziehen. Er hatte kein einziges Versprechen gebrochen. Oder?

Da war eins, sein letztes. Das einzige, das noch übrig war. Das einzige, dass er noch erfüllen konnte. Sollte er? Hatte er ihm denn je etwas versprochen und es auch gehalten?

Ich bin immer bei dir – verdammt! Er ist tot! Er ist nicht bei mir!

Ich werde dich vor ihnen schützen – Wie kannst du mich jetzt noch schützen? Du hast dich geopfert, warum? Noch nicht einmal für mich hast du dich geopfert, nein, du hast dich für alle geopfert. Für die Welt. Habe ich dir denn nicht gesagt, dass mir die Welt nichts bedeutet? Ich wollte doch nicht die Welt, sondern dich

Ich liebe dich. – ja, er hat mich geliebt. Er liebt mich immer noch. Sein größtes Versprechen, er hat es gehalten. Sein Versprechen, das sogar über Tod reicht. Sollte ich dann nicht auch meines einlösen? Wie konnte ich nur vergessen, was meine Pflicht ist? Es ist nicht nur das, es ist der letzte Dienst, den ich dir tun kann.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

„Remus, versprich mir, wenn irgendetwas passiert, kümmere dich um ihn. Kümmere dich um Harry."

„Ich verspreche es dir, Sirius."

~*~ Flashback Ende ~*~

Er musste leben, wenigstens für ihn. Wenigstens einen den er schützen kann. Jemand, für den es noch zählte, dass er lebte. Er war der einzige, der noch für ihn da war. Das konnte er nicht auf Spiel setzen.

Langsam ging er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich auf die Couch. Er konnte es nicht ertragen im Bett zu schlafen, allein, niemand an der Seite.

Morgen, morgen stürz ich mich vom Turm oder lös mein Versprechen ein.

***************

Tja, nix großartiges. (mein Beta ist da anderer Meinung ...)

Meine erste FF. *stolz ist*

Gibt vielleicht irgendwann ein nächstes Kapitel, muss ich mir aber noch genau überlegen.

Würde mich über ein Review freuen. Egal ob positiv oder negativ. Solange es etwas mit der Geschichte zu tun hat.

Vielleicht schreib ich bald was neues.

*wink* bis denne

Angus the Cat


	2. Wahrheiten

So, das zweite Kapitel, endlich on!

Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, ... ich verdiene damit nix, die Charaktere gehören mir nicht einmal und die Story ist das einzige was aus meiner Hand entkommen ist.

**Warnung**: alles meine Fantasie (wie gesagt, das ist eine große Warnung)

Außerdem ist diese Geschichte ziemlich traurig.

_Widmung:_ immer noch meinen tollen Freunden, meinem Beta und auch ein bisschen mir.

Jeder der bis hierhin durchgehalten hat bekommt jetzt einen Schokofrosch (auch die Schwarzleser)

So, jetzt zu den Reviews, die mich zum letzten Kapitel erreicht haben:

@nin-chan: *freu* meine erste Reviewerin, bekommst dafür was. Hm, einen Schokomuffin hab ich leider nimmer, ich back dir demnächst einen, ok? Nächstes Mal kannst du ruhig was mehr schreiben. *smile* oder meinst du: in der Kürze liegt die Würze

@Snuggles2: danke *rotwerd* es freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefallen hat, obwohl sie so bedrückend ist.

@Soror Lucis: danke noch mal für das Beta lesen *knuddel* eingebildet wird ich bestimmt nicht so schnell *grins* dafür hab ich ja dich, Tarivi und nin-chan

@Nyria: endlich geschafft? *lach* tja, um Versprechen ging es ja im letzten Kapitel, mal sehen was draus wird. Und so einfach lass ich eben nicht in mich reingucken. Da steckt nämlich noch ganz viel drin. Muss ja noch was übrig bleiben um euch zu überraschen. Zum Glück beruht die Geschichte nicht auf eigenen Erfahrungen. Keine Angst, dass ich keinen Alkohol trinke liegt nicht an so was. Ich mag ihn einfach (noch) nicht. Soror Lucis und Tarivi probieren es weiter *grins*

@Tashgan: Ich mag düstere Geschichten auch, manchmal. Aber mir wäre es oft lieber, ich würde lustigere Sachen schreiben. Wie man sieht, hab ich gerade das zweite Kapitel hochgeladen. Und ich hab schon was neues in Arbeit, was ich auch ganz sicher hochladen werde. Man wird also noch was von mir hören.

@Maia May: besser spät als nie. Mir hat er auch so leid getan *heul* Aber ich konnte die Idee nicht einfach in meinem Kopf lassen. So, der Wunsch mit dem zweiten Kapitel wurde (wie man sieht) erfüllt. Das mit dem Happy End ... da sag ich jetzt erst mal gar nix zu.

@Leaky Cauldron anno 1985: tja, hat mich auch erstaunt, dass sie net gereviewt hat ... aber dafür eine ganze Menge anderer *freu* Werd mir deine Story ganz sicher anschauen *nick* Tja, ich bin auch nicht gerade ein Selbstmordverfechter. Mal sehen ob es soweit kommt. Ich fand es auch traurig, dass ich ihm so was angetan hab. Aber les erst mal das Kapitel hier *seufz* Der Titel ... vielleicht erzähl ich es dir mal. Ist Caros Idee gewesen, allerdings nicht als Titel *lach* war ganz lustig *grins*

@alle **Schwarzleser**: macht nix, dass ihr noch nicht auf den hübschen Button geklickt habt. Ihr habt ja noch Zeit. Und wenn nicht, ist es auch ok. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich auch häufig Geschichten lese, sie gut finde und keine Lust habe auf den hübschen Button zu klicken. Danke aber, dass ihr bis hierhin durchgehalten habt.

(kleine Drohung am Rande: ich kenn die Namen und Adressen von drei Schwarzlesern ...)

Besser gelesen, nicht gereviewt, als gereviewt und nicht gelesen ...

In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß mit dem zweiten Kapitel

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Fantasie im Schneegestöber**

Kapitel 2

Der Kater war auch am nächsten Morgen noch nicht verschwunden. Wenigstens waren die Träume dieser Nacht nicht so schlimm gewesen oder er hatte sie einfach vergessen.

Er musste Harry Beschied geben. Er stand auf und suchte die Klingel für die Hauselfen. Zwischen ein paar leeren Wodka und Whiskey Flaschen fand er sie und klingelte. Bald darauf kam eine der Elfen. Sie schaute ihn nervös an, er sah wohl ziemlich grässlich aus.

„Richte Harry Potter bitte aus, er soll in meine Gemächer kommen." Die Elfe verbeugte sich kurz und verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Er schlurfte langsam ins Badezimmer. Wie lang hatte er schon mit niemandem gesprochen? Sogar die wenigen Worte, die er dem Elf gesagt hatte, waren schwer über seine Lippen gekommen.

Er blickte wieder in den Spiegel. Immer noch rote, trübe Augen. Verquollen waren sie auch. Er hatte getrunken und sich in den Schlaf geweint, was hatte er erwartet zu sehen?

Er griff nach dem Rasierschaum. Er konnte Harry wohl kaum in diesem Aufzug empfangen. Als er nach der Rasierer griff , zitterten seine Hände. Erneut versuchte er es und schon nach kurzer Zeit durchzog ein roter Strich den weißen Rasierschaum.

Er hasste es. Warum gingen diese Elektrorasierer nicht in Hogwarts? Wenn er sich den Bart wegzauberte fühlte es sich so unnatürlich an.

_War das jetzt noch wichtig?_

Warum machte er sich auch soviel daraus, ob er sauber und gepflegt war, wenn Harry kam? Er stapfte wieder ins Wohnzimmer und suchte nach der Elfenklingel. Es war der selbe Elf, nein, Elfin. „Hast du es ihm ausgerichtet?" Sie nickte und er drückte ihr den Rasierer in die Hand und setzte sich.

Sie war rasch fertig, woher sie das so gut konnte, interessierte ihn gar nicht. Sie hatte ihm etwas gegen den Schnitt auf seiner Wange geben wollen, er hatte abgelehnt. Nun war er wieder allein.

Mühsam stand er auf und ging zurück in das Badezimmer. Seine Erscheinung hatte die Rasur gut vertragen, er sah besser aus als vorher, sogar mit dem Schnitt. Nur die Augen blickten genauso schlimm wie vorher. Als hätten sie keine Ruhe gefunden.

Er betrachtete sich genauer. Die Mundwinkel hingen herunter. Wann hatte er wohl das letzte Mal gelächelt? Die Haare schienen in Dreck zu ersticken und ein Vampir konnte keine schrecklicheren Augen haben, selbst wenn er drei Tage durchgemacht hätte.

Eigentlich war das doch egal. Harry würde ihn auch so akzeptieren. Oder nicht? So schlimm konnte er doch nicht aussehen. Harry hatte auch Mitleid mit Peter gehabt, er hatte sich Sirius in die Arme geschmissen, als seine Unschuld feststand, für sie zumindest. Und Sirius hatte ausgesehen wie ein Landstreicher.

Sirius. Er wäre der Vater für Harry gewesen, den dieser nie hatte. Alles nur Peters Schuld. Sie waren mal Freunde gewesen. Alles war zerstört. Am Anfang hätte er sich beinahe mit Sirius zusammen zerstört. Peter hatte James zum Tode verurteilt, Sirius hatte die Schuld auf sich genommen, war auch beinahe gestorben. Inzwischen war er es.

Was ihre Freundschaft alles heraufbeschworen hatte. Oder war es Voldemort gewesen? Hätte Voldemort inzwischen die ganze Welt unter seiner Kontrolle, wären alle tot, wenn er nicht versucht hätte Harry umzubringen? Was wäre passiert, wenn Peter ihn nicht verraten hätte?

Vielleicht wäre das besser gewesen, dann wäre jetzt nicht nur Sirius tot, sondern alle. Die ganze Welt. Er wäre bei ihm. Aber nein, er hing ja so am Leben, er konnte sich nicht den verdammten Astronomieturm hinunter stürzen. Was war er doch für ein Feigling. Er würde noch Jahre trauern und schließlich alkoholisiert vor eine Londoner U-Bahn springen.

Er sah noch einmal in den Spiegel. Das Gesicht, dass ihm entgegenblickte, schien ein anderes zu sein. Das konnte gar nicht er sein. Er war doch noch nicht so gebrochen.

_„Er lügt."_ Eine leise Stimme breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. _„Der Spiegel lügt." _Er zeigte immer nur die Oberfläche, nie die Wahrheit. Langsam hob er der rechten Arm. Er schloss die Augen und ließ die Faust blitzschnell auf den Spiegel zurasen.

Er presste seine Knöchel schmerzhaft gegen den zerbrochenen Spiegel. Er hatte nur Sprünge, keine echten Scherben. Er ließ die Hand sinken, die Perspektive stark verzerrt, sein Gesicht unkenntlich gemacht.

Jetzt lügt er nicht mehr. So sah doch jetzt die Wahrheit aus. Gebrochen. Zersplittert.

Er sollte sich umziehen gehen, Harry würde sicherlich gleich kommen.

Er wollte aus dem Raum gehen, doch Harry stand schon in der Tür. Er kam auf ihn zu und starrte auf seine Hände. Remus sah sie sich genauer an. Es war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Rechte blutete. Die Scherben hatten ihn wohl doch etwas verletzt.

Harry ging wortlos zum Erste Hilfe Kasten und holte Verbandszeug. Remus wollte erst ausweichen, doch ließ Harry schließlich die Hand verbinden. Sie schauten sich nicht an und schwiegen. Als die Hand verbunden war, nahm Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Spiegel.

„Repa ..." Remus Hand hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht. Es ist gut." Die Hand auf Harrys Schulter schob er ihn aus dem Zimmer. Eine wenig Blut trat aus der Wunde aus und hinterließ einen hässlichen Fleck auf der Gryffindor Robe.

Sirius ging in das Schlafzimmer und holte sich einen Umhang aus dem Schrank. Er hätte duschen sollen.

Er nahm den Umhang und einen Stapel frische Wäsche und stapfte zurück um sich zu duschen. Es war sowieso egal. Harry konnte den Moment auch noch warten. Er wollte sich wieder normal fühlen, soweit das möglich war, bevor er das Gespräch begann.

Harry, irritiert, weil Remus ohne weitere Worte in einem der Zimmer verschwunden war, überlegte, ob er ihm nachgehen sollte. Doch die Tür öffnete sich schon wieder und Remus lief mit einem Stapel sauberer Wäsche ins Bad. Er hatte vergessen die Tür zu schließen und Harry wandte seinen leicht roten Kopf ab und besah sich auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

Leere Flaschen lagen auf dem Boden verteilt, zusammen mit ein paar Zeitschriften. Er war sich sicher, dass Remus wohl nicht so schnell wieder zurück kommen sollte und er konnte auch nicht einfach gehen. So begann er, die Unordnung aufzuräumen.

Er musste erst einmal lange suchen, bis der den Mülleimer gefunden hatte. Die Flaschen stellte er neben die Tür, sie passten nicht alle in den Mülleimer. Der quoll allein schon von anderen Sachen über. Schokoladenpapier, Taschentücher. Noch nicht einmal unter Rons Bett hatte es je so schlimm ausgesehen und das sollte etwas heißen. Unter Dudleys auch nicht, aber dass lag eher daran, dass Petunia ihm alles hinterher räumte.

Er hatte es immerhin soweit gebracht, dass man die Farbe vom Teppich wieder erkannte. Oder zumindest dass es einen gab, als Remus zurück kam. In einem frischen Umhang und mit nassen Haaren, die ihm am Kopf klebten, sah er wieder einigermaßen normal und zivilisiert aus.

„Lass doch, das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig." Remus zog Harry auf die Couch. Die Flasche die er gerade hatte wegräumen wollen, stellte Harry neben die Couch.

Sie schwiegen. Remus, weil er nicht wusste wie er anfangen sollte, Harry, weil er darauf wartete, dass Remus etwas sagte.

Sie verharrten einige Zeit in dieser Stille bis Harry sagte: „Warum sollte ich kommen?" „Es gibt ein paar Dinge zu regeln. Jetzt wo ..." Er konnte es nicht sagen, aber er weinte auch nicht mehr. Er hatte schon viel zu viel Zeit weinend im Bett verbracht, nur um beim Aufwachen festzustellen, dass der Schmerz immer noch da war.

„Wir sind jetzt die Einzigen."

Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Was hatte Sirius mit dir abgemacht?" Er schaffte es knapp, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken aber die Luft blieb ihm weg. Da er auf eine Antwort wartete, fiel es nicht auf.

Harry senkte den Kopf. Auch er konnte sich die Tränen nur knapp verkneifen. „Die Ferien bei ihm verbringen."

„Sonst nichts?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Warum stellte Remus solche Fragen an ihn?

Ohne auf Harrys fragenden Gesichtsausdruck einzugehen, fuhr er mit seinen Fragen fort. „Was hat er dir erzählt, von den Rumtreibern, deinen Eltern?"

Harry war sich nicht sicher was er tun sollte. Remus war vorhin so komisch gewesen und wie es aussah, hatte er viel getrunken, sehr viel. Ob er wohl noch unter Alkohol stand? Aber er konnte ja davon erzählen, vielleicht half es ihnen beiden, die Erinnerungen an Sirius aufrechtzuerhalten.

„Ihr ward Freunde. Peter hat euch verraten. James soll ein wundervoller Sucher gewesen sein, fast so gut wie ich. Über Lily weiß ich fast gar nichts. Sie soll hübsch gewesen sein. Sie hat sich immer Sorgen gemacht, wenn James mit rasantem Tempo auf seinem Besen geflogen ist. Sie waren glücklich. Über Peter hat er nie etwas erzählt. Nur seine Augen haben vor Wut und Trauer geglänzt wenn man ihn auf ihn ansprach."

Harry schwieg wieder aber Remus blieb stumm. Er schien auf mehr zu warten.

„Er hat nie viel gesagt. Er hat die Sachen immer angepackt, ohne Erklärung. Nur dass eine mal, ob ich bei ihm einziehe, da hat er mich gefragt."

„Hat er dir etwas von mir erzählt?"

„Nein. Alles was ich über dich weiß, hast du mir erzählt. Er wollte wohl nichts erzählen, was mich nichts angeht. Oder auch ihn nicht." Sie sahen sich immer noch nicht an.

„Und von seinem Leben, seinem Haus, hat er da etwas erzählt?"

„Warum fragst du mich das alles?"

„Ich will wissen, was du weißt. Sonst langweile ich dich. Es gibt sicher auch Dinge, die er dir erst erzählen wollte, wenn du alt genug dafür bist. Aber ich weiß nicht, was er dir alles erzählt hat. Irgendwann können wir auch von ganz vorne anfangen. Aber im Moment habe ich dazu weder die Kraft noch die Zeit."

Wieder schweigen. Dann erinnerte sich Harry an Remus Frage.

_Ob er auf die Antwort wartet?_

„Ich weiß nur, dass ihr alle Freunde ward. Das du ein Werwolf bist. Über sein Leben hat er gesprochen. Ich habe auch nur durch Zufall herausbekommen, dass er mit den Malfoys verwandt ist. Und dass er sie hasst. Obwohl das ja wohl offensichtlich ist."

„Und von seinem Zuhause?" Remus wurde langsam nervös und zittrig. Ob es eine Nachwirkung des Alkohols war oder weil Harry von nichts zu wissen schien, konnte er nicht sagen.

„Er hat nur gesagt, dass er dort allein lebt. Keiner seiner nervigen Verwandten"

Remus erstarrte. Er und Sirius hatten lange darüber geredet. Sirius hatte gesagt, er wolle es Harry schonend beibringen, das mit ihnen. War es erst drei Wochen her?

Er hatte ihm Zeit lassen wollen. Bis zu den Ferien, wenn er zu ihnen gekommen wäre. Nicht zu Sirius allein, zu ihnen. Sie wohnten zusammen mehr oder weniger. Sie _hatten_ zusammen gewohnt. Jetzt lebte er wieder allein. Kein Haus, dass er mit ihm teilen konnte. Eine Drei-Zimmer-Wohnung in Hogwarts.

„Willst du mit mir zusammen wohnen? Ich wohne nicht dauerhaft hier in Hogwarts. Wir sind beide allein. Und allein ein Haus, es wäre zu einsam." Monoton sprach er die Worte aus, ohne sie richtig zu vernehmen.

Harry wusste, das Remus ihm nur helfen wollte. Aber es tat so verdammt weh, darüber zu reden. Er wollte nicht zu den Dursleys zurück. Er wollte zu Sirius. Er hatte es ihm versprochen. „Sirius wollte mich adoptieren. Oder so etwas in der Art. Er war mein Pate. Ich sollte zu ihm ziehen. Ich durfte es. Ich _hätte_ es gedurft. Du bist sein bester Freund. Und du hast recht, wir sind jetzt allein. Ich hab dich auch sehr lieb. Außerdem würde ich überall lieber wohnen als bei den Dursleys. Wohin sollen wir ziehen? Hogsmead?"

Remus wusste, dass Harry sich dessen nicht bewusst sein konnte, aber es schmerzte ihn. 

Wieso sagte er so etwas?

_Sirius wollte mich adoptieren._ Es wäre nicht nur Sirius gewesen. Auf dem Papier vielleicht, aber nicht in der Realität.

_Ich sollte zu ihm ziehen._ Zu uns! Nicht zu ihm allein!

Sirius hatte ihm nichts gesagt, dass war jetzt sicher. Er war der große Held für Harry. Und er, Remus? Was zählte er schon? Er stand immer in seinem Schatten. Harry wollte doch nur Sirius. Er wünschte sich wahrscheinlich sogar, dass Remus statt Sirius in dem Sarg läge, den sie nur Tage zuvor beerdigt hatten.

_Sirius war schon immer großspurig gewesen. Hatte angegeben. Wenn er allein war, war er ganz normal._

Aber hatte er in der Öffentlichkeit jemals zugegeben, was er ihm im Stillen versprochen hatte? Niemals. Er hätte es nie zugegeben. Ihm hatte es auch nichts ausgemacht, dass er das nicht vor der Öffentlichkeit zugeben wollte, noch nicht.

_Aber vor seinen Freunden war er ehrlich gewesen. Wenn es auch viel Überredungskunst von Remus Seite erfordert hatte._

_Und was war mit Harry? Er war alt genug die Wahrheit zu erfahren! Sie hatten ihm erzählt, dass der schlimmste Zauberer hinter ihm her war, ein gefährlicher Mörder ihn suchte und er berühmt war._

_Damals war er ein Kind gewesen und er hatte gelernt damit umzugehen._

_Warum sollte er jetzt anfangen die Wahrheit zu verschweigen? Und warum hatte Sirius das getan?_

Remus verlor durch die Nachwirkungen des vielen Alkohols und der schon so lang andauernder Trauer langsam seine Beherrschung. Immer weiter steigerte er sich in diese Rage und ließ sie an dem unschuldigen Harry aus, der nichts dafür konnte. Doch Remus wollte in diesem Moment einfach nur seine Wut ablassen, seine Gefühle offen zeigen, die er schon viel zu lange versteckte. 

Sirius war rücksichtslos gegenüber meinen Gefühlen. Und Harry ist es auch. Er ist keinen Deut besser. Soll er doch die Wahrheit erfahren. Soll er sich sein eigenes Bild von seinem „Helden" machen!

„Sirius war ein Feigling. Vor allen anderen war er der Große und Unbesiegbare. Er war ein Weiberheld und für jeden Spaß zu haben." Die Erinnerung glitten an seinen Augen vorbei . „Aber trotz allem nur ein Feigling." Seine Augen waren zu Harry gewandert und blickten ihn nun unablässig an.

„WAR ER NICHT!" Harry war aufgesprungen. Mit geballten Fäusten und hochrotem Gesicht starrte er Remus an. „Er ist aus Azkaban ausgebrochen nur um mich zu schützen!"

In Remus Augen funkelte aufsteigende Wut, deren Kontrolle er verlor.

„Er hätte schon Jahre früher ausbrechen können oder gleich die Wahrheit sagen. Aber stattdessen hat er im Gefängnis geschmort und auf ein Wunder gehofft. Er hat solange gewartet, bis Voldemort wieder auferstanden ist. Sogar dann hat er dich noch in Gefahr schweben lassen, zwei volle Jahre. Nie ist er gekommen. Er hat gewartet bis Wurmschwanz Voldemort wieder half. Wie viele Menschen hat er gerettet? Durch die neue Wiederauferstehung sind Tausende gestorben!"

„Und wie viele Menschen sind gestorben um mich zu schützen? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich wollte es auch nie. Ich wollte immer nur der normale kleine Junge von nebenan sein, der akzeptiert wird. Von manchen herumgeschubst, aber doch normal. Ich wollte nie derjenige sein, der auf dem roten Teppich stolziert und sich die Füße küssen lässt. Er hat mich als normalen Jungen gesehen, nicht als jemand, der unbedingt die Welt retten will."

„Klar ist er dein Held. Er ist einer der Wenigen, die nicht auf dich zukamen, um dich um ein Autogramm zu bitten. Der große Harry Potter wurde akzeptiert als normaler Junge. Meinst du etwa, ich hätte das nicht? Er wollte dich adoptieren, meinst du ich bin so herzlos, dass ich es nicht auch getan hätte? Willst du die Wahrheit wissen? Willst du sie hören? Glaubst du, du kannst sie ertragen?"

„Dich wollte Sirius doch nur aufnehmen, weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Er hätte Geheimniswahrer werden sollen, stattdessen hatte er James und Lily ausgeliefert und dich! Du bist der einzige der von ihnen übrig ist. Ist es nicht das mindeste, was er tun konnte? Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er hat keinen Versuch unternommen auszubrechen obwohl es ihm möglich war. Warum? Weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Er hätte dir niemals wieder in die Augen sehen können. Und mir auch nicht. Er hat mich geliebt. Verdammt, er liebt mich immer noch! Er ist nicht zurück gekommen um zu leben. Weder mit dir noch mit mir. Er ist bloß zurück gekommen um sich an Wurmschwanz zu rächen. Und er ist dabei draufgegangen. Es ist ihm wohl ziemlich egal ob wir hier trauern, Hauptsache Peter schmort in der Hölle."

Harry stand einfach nur da. Ungläubig, hilflos. Er schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf und murmelte leise "Neinneinnein!" Das konnte nicht wahr sein.

„Ja, Sirius hat mich geliebt. Du bist bloß jemand, der ihm aufgebürdet wurde. Sogar so hätte ich glücklich werden können. Wir hätten alle zusammen gelebt. Aber es wäre niemals nur Sirius allein für dich gewesen. Aber ich hätte so leben können."

Remus Gesicht war nicht mehr nur rot vor Wut, riesige Tränen breiteten sich auf den Wangen aus. „Wir hätten niemals Kinder gehabt und auch wenn du schon fast erwachsen bist, es wäre ok gewesen. Aber jetzt ist alles vorbei. Ich habe 13 Jahre lang geglaubt, er wäre schon fast tot. Als er wieder auftauchte, gab es eine Zukunft. Und das einzige, was noch von dieser Zukunft übrig ist, sind du und ich." Remus sank zurück auf das Sofa.

„Aber das ist nicht die Wahrheit die du hören wolltest, oder? Er war nicht dein Sirius und so sehr ich es mir wünsche, er war auch nie wirklich meiner." Seine Stimme wurde fast sanft. Ihre Strenge hatte sich mit seiner Wut verflogen.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Remus hatte zuviel getrunken, das war die einzige Erklärung. Er ging einige Schritte zurück und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Er musste Hilfe holen aber vor allem musste er hier weg.

Er ist verrückt. Remus ist total verrückt.

Der einzige der noch übrig war, um sich um ihn zu kümmern war krank, verrückt, irre.

Remus redete weiter, er hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass Harry schon längst geflüchtet war.

"Wegen Wurmschwanz war er zurück gekommen. Er war nur aus Rache zurück gekommen. Er wollte gar kein Leben mehr führen. Noch nicht einmal mit mir oder dir." Seine Stimme verebbte zu einem Flüstern.

 "Er liebt mich nicht. Er hat mich nie geliebt. Er hat seine Liebe nie erreicht. Ich war nur ein Zwischenstopp auf seiner Suche nach Liebe und Glück."

Er schloss seine Augen. Gedanken durchfluteten ihn. Der Alkohol hatte aufgehört seine Gedanken zu benebeln. Er sprach weiter in die Stille hinein. Monoton und leise.

"Er hat aufgehört nach Glück zu suchen, als James starb. Sein Lebenswille starb mit ihm. Nur seine Rache war noch übrig. Oder war es Lily? Ist das jetzt noch wichtig? Er hat seine Liebe gefunden, er konnte sie nie haben. Er hat seine Zeit mit mir verschwendet solange es noch ein wenig Hoffnung für ihn gab. Es stimmt eben nicht immer. Rache stirbt zuletzt. Hoffnung ist davor begraben. Außer der Hoffnung auf Rache. Seine Liebe war schon vorher tot."

Schluchzend sank er auf der Couch zusammen und hoffte im Schlaf Ruhe zu finden vor den Tatsachen die ihn quälten während er wach war.

_Die Aussicht auf dem Astronomieturm muss wunderschön sein._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*schluchz* ich weiß, es ist total traurig. Aber so hat sich die Geschichte leider entwickelt, sorry.

Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben, dass dann wohl das letzte wird. Keine Angst also, dass es so endet.

Ich würde mich (wie immer und jeder andere Autor) über ein Review freuen. Solange es konstruktiv ist, das heißt nicht einfach nur: „Das ist schlecht" drinsteht sondern auch _was_ daran schlecht ist, kann ich besser werden.

Angus the Cat


	3. Happy End?

_Disclaimer_: wie immer, nix gehört mir, außer ihr zählt die Story mit.

**Warnung**: es ist immer noch meine Fantasie, aber wie traurig das alles ist, habt ihr ja im letzten Kapitel gelesen.

Widmung: mir, meinem Beta Soror Lucis, und meinen Freunden Tarivi, nin-chan und Nyria.

So, erst mal sorry, weil ich erst jetzt hochlade. Mehrere Gründe: mein Beta war krank, ich selber war auch krank, und ich hatte in den letzten drei Tagen keine Zeit. Wer noch mehr Gründe braucht, muss sich welche ausdenken.

So, zu den Reviews die mich erreicht haben (ganze 5 Stück!!!) leider zeigt der zwei Reviews nicht an (Nyria & SweetCrisi(), ihr bekommt dafür jeder eine Packung Bertie Botts Bohnen)

Nyria: ja, letzter Teil. Ja, es macht Spaß Leute zu quälen evilgrin Die fertige Story hast du ja jetzt. Ich hoffe, du warst nicht bis jetzt die ganze Zeit traurig. Ist mir zumindest nicht aufgefallen. Leider wird dein Reviews zwar gezählt, aber nicht angezeigt schnüff

SweetCrisi(): freut mich, das auch Leute, die kein Faible für Slash haben, mal reinschauen. So, und den Schluss erfährst du dann jetzt Leider kann man dein Review nicht sehen, hab es bloß als E-mail schnüff

Tarivi: tja, das mit dem reinversetzten kann ich zwar nicht verstehen, aber dass kann man natürlich auch nicht immer. So, das mit dem Hals umdrehen hat sich dann wohl erledigt. Auch wenn es erst jetzt kam, immerhin besser als nie.

Maia May: seufz als ich das geschrieben habe, war ich auch manchmal am Verzweifeln. Aber jetzt kommt die lang ersehnte Antwort auf die Frage: Wie geht's weiter? Hier ist sie trommelwirbel

Soror Lucis: mag FF.net auch nicht so du bist ja trotzdem noch reingekommen. Danke fürs beta lesen, auch wenn's lang gedauert hat.

An alle ein Schokofrosch (ja, auch an die mit den Bohnen) und viel Spaß mit dem dritten und letzten Chap.

Fantasie im Schneegestöber 

Kapitel 3

Happy End?

Zugige Luft schlug ihm entgegen. Er ging weiter auf den Rand zu. Die Brüstung ragte vor ihm auf. Mühsam schleppte er sich hinauf und setzte sich. Er schloss die Augen und sog die frische, kalte Luft ein. Der Wind blies stark von der Seite, sein Umhang flatterte und seine Haare wirbelten ihm durchs Gesicht. Er hörte nur das Heulen des Windes. Langsam breitete er die Arme aus und stellte sich vor, wie er flöge. Einfach flog, schwerelos, ohne Boden. Kein Ziel, kein Anfang und kein Ende. Wie er einfach Freiheit spürte.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er schon dort gesessen hatte. Er seufzte tief und innig und ließ die Arme sinken. Er öffnete die Augen und ließ sie noch einmal über den Abgrund schweifen der unter seinen Beinen lag. Er wusste nicht genau wie tief es war, doch sahen die Tannen sehr klein aus. Direkt unter ihm war eine kleine Rasenfläche. Er befand sich auf der Seite zum Verbotenem Wald. Hier war selten jemand. Wie lang es wohl dauern würde bis sie ihn fand? Wollte er wirklich springen? Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust. Aber er wollte auch nicht wieder zurück. Wenn der Moment doch nur ewig anhalten konnte, dann könnte er glücklich sein. Einfach nur an diesem Scheidepunkt stehen, ohne sich zu entscheiden. Keine Wahl mehr treffen. Nur in diesem einen Moment leben. Für immer. Einfach die Seele baumeln lassen.

Er stand auf, fühlte die kalte Mauer auf der er saß noch ein letztes Mal. Er ging noch einmal in die Hocke und schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und zog auch noch die Socken aus. Die kalte Luft schnitt über seine bloßen Füße, doch das störte ihn nicht, er schien es nicht einmal zu spüren. Langsam stand er auf, rau spürte er die Steine unter seinen Füßen. Der Wind der ihn liebkoste, der Umhang der flatterte als er seine Arme ausbreitete. Es war ein perfekter Moment. Eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg auf seiner Wange entlang. Ob sie vom scharfen Wind herrührte oder weil er so glücklich und traurig zugleich war, konnte er nicht sagen.

Als die Windböe gegen die er sich die ganze Zeit gelehnt hatte, abriss, spürte er, wie er fast sanft von der Brüstung viel. Er fühlte sich einen kurzen Augenblick auf den Luftströmen fliegen wie ein Mauersegler. Grenzenlose Freiheit umgab ihn.

Plötzlich fiel er dann, wortwörtlich, aus allen Wolken, da die Luftströme ihn nicht mehr tragen konnten. Er merkte wie sich ein plötzliches Gewicht auf ihn legte und ihn am Umhang zerrte. Als er nach hinten sah, blickte er in zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihn voll Traurigkeit und Überraschung ansahen. Er spürte wie sich eine Hand noch fester an ihn krallte während sich die andere langsam löste um mit einem Stück Holz komische Bewegungen zu vollführen_._ Harrys Mund schien Worte zu bilden, doch der Wind brauste in seinen Ohren, er konnte sie nicht verstehen.

Doch plötzlich schien er nicht mehr zu stürzen sondern zu fliegen, zu segeln. Sanft landete er, Harrys Hand noch immer in seinem Rücken verkrallt. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Was war gerade passiert? In sekundenschnelle spielten sich die letzen Minuten noch mal vor seinem geistigen Auge ab.

Er stand auf der Brüstung. Verlor das Gleichgewicht, segelte hinab. Eine Hand griff nach ihm. Jemand stürzte noch mit hinunter, Harry. Worte und ein Holzstück, ein Zauberstab. Worte, ein Zauberspruch. Die Landung. Jetzt.

Harry redete auf ihn ein, er konnte die Worte immer noch nicht verstehen, das Blut rauschte in seien  Adern. Langsam hob er die Hand und ließ sie gegen Harrys Wange sausen. Das klatschende Geräusch war das erste das er wieder hörte. Stille kehrte ein. Harry hielt sich mit seiner Hand die nun brennende Wange. Erstaunt sah er Remus an. _Warum hat er das getan?_

„Bist du noch bei Sinnen? Du hättest sterben können! Warum hast du das getan? _Warum_?"

„Weil du meine Familie bist. Und ich dich liebe. Ich hab doch nur noch dich!" Tränen überströmten Harrys Gesicht als er Remus in eine Umarmung schloss.

Remus blieb starr stehen und rührte sich nicht. Sollte er Harry umarmen? Konnte er das überhaupt?

Er wusste nicht wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, doch irgendwann ließ Harrys Griff nach und sie standen sich wieder gegenüber. Remus ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen Richtung Mauer, auf der Suche nach einer Tür.

Harry stand noch einen Moment alleine da und wandte sich dann auch Richtung Mauer. Er blieb stehen. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, lag ein Schuh im Gras.

Sie saßen zusammen in Remus Wohnung. In der Küche kochte das Wasser und Remus stand auf um ihnen heißen Tee zu machen. Harry konnte sehen, dass er sich immer noch keine Schuhe angezogen hatte.

Schweigend tranken sie ihren Tee. Sie hatten seit dem Vorfall kein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Warum?"

„Du bist Familie. Alles was ich noch habe. Und ich liebe dich."

„Das hast du vorhin auch schon gesagt. Du wärst also auch für Sirius gesprungen, für James?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Weitere Stille folgte.

Harry sah Remus direkt an. „Sirius war mein Pate. Er war ein guter Freund. Er war ein Draufgänger. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich für ihn gesprungen wäre.

„Aber du, du warst all die Jahre für mich da. Du musstest dich nicht verstecken, konntest immer an meiner Seite sein. Klar war mir die wenige Zeit mit Sirius eigentlich lieber, aber bei dir wusste ich immer wo du warst. Du bist immer für mich gekommen, warst da, hast auf mich aufgepasst. Du hast nie aus dem Schatten fungieren müssen.

Ich habe das immer als selbstverständlich aufgefasst. Aber in dem Moment wo ich dich dort oben stehen sah, wurde mir bewusst, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Du warst immer mein rettender Ast. Mein Nothebel. Auf dich konnte ich mich immer verlassen. Bei Sirius konnte man sich nie sicher sein, aber du warst immer der Fels in der Brandung."

„Und was willst du jetzt tun, Harry?"

„Nichts" Die Pause dehnte sich fast unangenehm lange aus. „Wenn du das nächste Mal springen willst, werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten. Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass du mich verletzt, wenn du springst. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass du noch viele Jahre für mich da bist."

Er stand auf und wollte ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen aus dem Zimmer gehen.

„Harry, bitte komm zurück. Ich würde gerne mit dir reden." Harry kam zurück und setzte sich. Remus goss ihm noch eine Tasse Tee ein, er war inzwischen nur noch lauwarm.

„Warum warst du dort oben? Was gab den Impuls zu springen? Was hast du gefühlt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war einfach dort. Ich wollte den Himmel betrachten. Vielleicht habe ich dich auch gesucht. Ich weiß es nicht.

„Du standest dort oben. Mit ausgestreckten Armen. Du sahst so frei aus. Als wolltest du wegfliegen. Als könntest du wegfliegen. Als wenn du mich allein lassen wolltest. Und plötzlich sah ich dich. Im Zug, es war das dritte Schuljahr. Du hattest schäbige Klamotten an. Und als die Dementoren kamen warst du für mich da. Ich sah jedes Erlebnis mit dir noch einmal. Ich hatte gesehen wie du mir die Karte der Rumtreiber wiedergegeben hattest. Oder wie du mich umarmt hattest. Wie du mich angelächelt hast. Jede Spur von Glanz die in deinen Augen aufleuchtete, wenn du mich angeschaut hattest.

„Und plötzlich hatte ich gemerkt, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden. Es nicht einfach nur zu hören. Das Liebe sich in den kleinsten Dingen zeigt. Ich wusste plötzlich, dass du mich noch nicht aufgegeben hattest.

„Und dann sah ich dich dort wieder stehen. Am Rande eines Abgrundes. Und plötzlich begriff ich, was dich dorthin getrieben hatte. Verzweiflung. Pure Verzweiflung. Sirius war nicht mehr da. Und plötzlich hatte dich auch der Letzte aufgegeben. Ich. Der, auf den du gewartet hattest. Der letzte für den du noch Gefühle hattest. Der einzige der noch übrig war. Derjenige, der dich zurück gewiesen hatte.

„Es war meine Schuld. Und selbst wenn nicht. Du warst der letzte der noch für mich da war. Ich habe Freunde. Aber außer dir gibt es keinen der mich einfach liebt. Ohne Bedingung. Einfach weil ich ein Junge bin, nicht der Bezwinger Voldemorts, nicht der Goldjunge, nicht der Junge-der-lebt, sondern einfach der Sohn deines Schulfreundes James. Der Junge den du lieb gewonnen hast.

„Und dann sah ich dich fallen. Ich weiß nicht genau wie alles kam, es ging so schnell. Ich rannte los. Du schwebtest noch einen Augenblick und dann warst du nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich sprang über die Brüstung und sah etwas Großes, Schwarzes vor mir. Und ich packte zu. Ich spürte die Wärme die durch deine Umhang drang. Das Leben, das ich schützen wollte. Ich spürte das Herz, das ich retten wollte.

„Du drehtest dich um und ich war mir sicher, dass ich nicht einfach aufgeben konnte. Nicht ohne dich noch einmal gesehen zu haben. Ohne dich noch ein letztes Mal in den Arm genommen zu haben. Nicht ohne dir wenigstens ein einziges Mal zu sagen, dass du meine Familie bist, dass ich dich liebe und das ich einfach jemanden wie dich brauche. Nicht nur Irgendjemand, sondern wirklich nur dich.

Und dann holte ich meinen Zauberstab und wir landeten. Den Rest kennst du ja noch" Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an die Ohrfeige dachte.

Remus schien es wohl auch wieder ein zu fallen, da er langsam rot wurde. „Das mit der Ohrfeige tut mir leid."

„Ach, wieso? Das muss dir nicht leid tun. Es ist das erste mal, dass mich jemand mal richtig zurecht gewiesen hat und das  mit Grund. Ich hatte einen richtigen Vater, der mir gesagt hätte, wo es langgeht und wo meine Grenzen sind. Ich glaube, du bist der erste, der mich soweit ernst nimm, dass er mein Vater sein könnte. Sirius war mehr ein großer Freund."

Harry stand auf und ging auf Remus zu. „Darf ich dich umarmen?" Remsu stand auf und mit Tränen der Rührung umarmte er Harry.

„Weißt du, dass ich mir jahrelang so eine Vater wie dich gewünscht habe?"

„Und ich mir einen Sohn wie dich, Harry?"

Harry lachte leise. „War doch klar, dass das mit Sirius nicht funktioniert hat."

Remus wurde die Zweideutigkeit von Harrys Satz bewusst. Es gab noch soviel, was er ihm erzählen musste. Auch das, was ihm erst vor kurzen klar geworden war.

_Er hat recht, es hat mit Sirius nie funktioniert, nicht nur in dieser Beziehung, mit Kindern. Hat es je eine richtige Beziehung gegeben?_

Aber darüber mit Harry zu reden, konnte noch warten. Es gab noch viele andere Dinge um die sie sich kümmern mussten.

So, das wars. Ende. Fin. End.

freu ich hab durchgehalten! Und ihr natürlich auch

Noch mal sorry, da das so lang gedauert hat. Aber da ich ja mein Beta nicht zwingen kann, es in Hochgeschwindigkeit durchzulesen, kam es halt erst jetzt. Und außerdem hätte ich es ja auch unkorrigiert hochladen können, aber da ich keine Morddrohungen oder ähnliches erhalten habe, denke ich mal, es kam noch nicht zu spät.

Danke, dass ihr die Geschichte bis hierhin gelesen habt. Das war es mit dem ersten Streich. Der zweite folgt zwar nicht sogleich, ich werde aber definitiv weiterschreiben. Ihr werdet also noch von mir hören.


End file.
